Ich werde hier für sie, meine liebe
by Mizuki06
Summary: He got into a fight...and the only place he could go to after got hurt is to 'him' ... Enjoy! From angst-like to fluff, typical mood swings of mine :P  Title:I will be here for you, my love...well it's the middle of the night I can't think of anything els


It's midnight and I can't sleep...thanks to 2 cups of coffee I drank today... -_-' and I'm bored ok...

So it's pRussia, for some reason I'm obsess with this pairing now, I can't believe I'm saying this but even more than USUK ….

Anyway hope you like it and reviews are awesome(er than prussia) ;) don't tell him I said that.

Anime: AP Hetalia

Pairing: Prussia and Russia

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: OOC-ness, AU, and I use human name :D

* * *

><p>Ivan tighten his scarf and ignores the pain in his ribs. He continues to walk in the deep snow. With each step he pants harder. The red liquid stains the snow, he try to stop it with his hand. His clothe and glove are soak with blood.<p>

His violet eyes are losing its brilliant color, and things start to get blurry. His pale skin fills with small scratches, if not treat soon, those wounds can cause infection.

'Just a bit more, I'm almost there'

He encourages himself and walk a few more step until a small house come to sight. He knocks on the door and patiently wait before the door creaks open.

The man's eyes widen, he is shock "Ivan" he took the russian in his arm before Ivan can pass out.

"WEST GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" He yells, he pulls the russian into the warm house and close the door, block away the cold air from outside.

He carefully help the russian sit down.

Ivan can't hide the pain anymore, his blood ooze out and his hand can't do any help. "What happen Ivan?" The man asks, his dark red eyes filled with concern. He kneel down to Ivan's eyes level.

He traces his finger on Ivan's cold skin and the russian leans into his touch. "Gilbert..." The russian whispers his name before close his eyes and rest his head on the other shoulder.

"Here- MEIN GOTT what happen to him?" A big and muscular man running to them, his friends follow behind.

"I would like to know that too, Ludwig" Gilbert says, glance at the russian with worry.

He uses his brother's real name. He is seriously worry about that man...the one that hurt him before...why? He sighs, there is no time to waste. Even if he hates the russian, his brother doesn't, and he wants his brother to be happy.

"Feliciano, get some warm water" Ludwig says to the small brunette and turn to a dark hair man. "Kiku get the bandage from the kit" The two follow his order quietly and quickly.

"Gil, help me take his coat off, we need to see the wound and stop the bleeding"

Gilbert nods, he puts his hand on Ivan's shoulder and try to gently push him against the sofa. This seem to waken the russian's rest. His eyes open half lid, he sees people try to help him. He scoff quietly, he, the big and powerful Ivan Braginski finally show his weak state in front of people. This is pathetic...but he has no strength to stop them.

"Gil..." He whispers the name again and Gilbert heard him. He smiles painfully and Gilbert smiles back.

The albino placed a hand on his "I'm going to try to see your wound, I'll be careful so don't worry." Gilbert starts to take off Ivan's scarf and unzip the russian's coat and throw the heavy coat on the floor. He unbutton a few button on Ivan's white shirt and wince at the bloody opening on the russian's ribs.

"Don't worry Gil, thank god, it's not serious, we just need to stop the bleeding." Ludwig says and take the luke warm water from the italian. He rinse the towel and gently wipe the blood away.

Ivan bites his lips and squeezes his eyes shut to stop himself from gasping in pain. He tighten his grip on Gilbert's hand.

It's hurt...but the albino just keep it there. Compare to the russian's pain, this is nothing.

"I cleaned it. Kiku" Ludwig took the bandage from the asian and wraps them around the man's wound.

Gilbert helps Ivan sit up so his brother can tend the wound more easily.

He finish with a small knot keeping everything in its place.

Feliciano quickly gets some water and bring it to Ivan. The russian smile slightly and says a thank you before gulp down the water. A small 've~' was hear from the italian when he go back to the kitchen, possibly cooking something to help Ivan feels better.

"It will be best if he sees doctor, I'll call an ambulance" Kiku quickly run to the phone as Ludwig put all things back in the kit and go put it away.

That leave Gilbert and Ivan together. Just what Gilbert want...

"Tell me what happen..."

Silence

"Ivan" The albino said again, but still, the russian say nothing. He sighed and ruffle the blond hair.

"Ok...just tell me how are you feeling?" He asks.

Ivan rests his head on the albino's shoulder again. "I'm tired, my side hurt and so is my head..."

He doesn't want to say anything more.

Gilbert's hand go up to the russian's back and stay there. "It's ok, meine liebe...everything will be ok...and you will not hurt anymore." He says in a soothing voice. He places a kiss on the russian's head.

They stay like that until the ambulance come and get Ivan to the hospital. He is hesitant but after a few comfort words from Gilbert, he agree to go alone, since non-family cannot go together...

Ivan's wound isn't really serious, but because he lose too much blood, the doctor ends up making him staying for a few day.

-A few day later-

"Ivan" Gilbert storms into the hospital room with a big grin on his face. "You gonna get release today, should we go out and eat something?" He says with great enthusiasm.

The russian smiles. He love seeing Gilbert like this, it cheer him up. He grabs the albino's hand and pulls Gil toward himself. Gilbert ends up sitting on the bed with the Ivan's arms tangling around his waist, while blushing a bit too hard. Ivan's head rest on Gilbert's shoulder and a smile appears on his lips.

The door suddenly open "Hey- WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. TO. MY. BRUDER?" Ludwig yells causing the albino to jump up and look at the floor.

"Ve~ it's good to see you are okay again ve~" Feliciano says and holding the big man from jumping onto Ivan and choke him.

"Congratulation on getting release from the hospital" Kiku comes out behind the two and place a gift basket at a nearby table.

"Thank you to all of you"

This make Ludwig stop for a moment, Kiku smiles and help Feliciano drag the german out of the room. The italian winks at Gilbert before disappears behind the door.

"Help me with the luggage, da? I want to get out of here as soon as possible" Ivan gets out of bed and head to the closet, he pulls out a small suit case. "I'll go change so can you take this out to the car?" He smiles, and Gilbert nods.

"Ivan..."

"Ye-mmhf" Their lips make contact, stopping Ivan from finishing his sentence.

Gilbert pulls back and grinning "You keep me waiting a bit too long Ivan, it been months since we kiss, ja?"

"Well you can wait that long, I'm sure you can wait a bit longer" Ivan says and quickly head to the bathroom to change.

"But-" and the bathroom door closed.

Gil sighs and take the suit case with him as he exit the room. Not knowing inside the bathroom is now a very red russian.

They hug, hold hands and those actions are like normal things for Ivan but their kiss still make he embarrass even if he does not show it... and thus people thinks he is the 'man' in their relationship.

* * *

><p>Finish~ Who thought it would be this long? XD lol i'm in my writer zone~ :D and I had writer blocks all day -_-' anyway...he's hurt why didn't they freaking call the ambulance? And where is Ivan's phone? Probably got smashed up in the fight? Sigh, but since without those stuff there would not be a story...<p>

Meine liebe- my love  
>ja- yes<br>da- yes (in russian and the other is german)

but DID U LIKE IT? ;D

Reviews are still awesome(r than prussia ;)

I do not own hetalia or there would be pRussia fluff in every episode _'

Thanks for reading and sorry if there's any typo or grammatical error...since english isn't my first language.


End file.
